The Test of Time
by Oracle Cosmos
Summary: They met years ago, now all grown up they finally know what love is, will they be together? Or will the changes of growing up keep them apart? Or will that not be the only thing keeping them apart? Yu-Gi-Oh x Sailor Moon x Cutey Honey F. No OCs, mostly AU.
1. Prologue: The day we met

**The Test of Time**

* * *

**They met years ago, now all grown up they finally know what love is, will they be together? Or will the changes of growing up keep them apart? Or will that not be the only thing keeping them apart? Yu-Gi-Oh x Sailor Moon x Cutey Honey F. No OCs, mostly AU.**

**The genre will in fact change but right now it will stay the same.**

**The rating may also change… nah scratch that, it totally will!**

* * *

Me: WEE! Another fanfic!

Serena: Stop thinking of new ones!

Honey: You still have two to think on!

Me: Hey! *glares at main characters* Do you want me to write this or not?

Serena & Honey: Yes…

Me: Okay good. This is a three, maybe four way crossover with…

Serena: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon!

Honey: Cutey Honey Flash!

Me: Plus Yu-Gi-Oh and something else if I feel like it.

Honey: This is the first crossover I've ever been in!

Me: At least to my knowledge.

Serena: This isn't another cross paring, is it?

Me: Yes, yes it is, MUWAHAHAH!

Serena and Honey: *Sweat drop*

Serena: So… this is an ElectrumShipping fic, isn't it?

Me: *Grins evily* You guessed it! Now who am I going to pair Honey with…?

Honey: *Turns white and wobbles*

Serena: *Grabs Honey by her shoulders to steady her* Oracle Cosmos!

Me: What? I'm not going to pair her with anyone evil or gross! Gods of Olympus, I'm not that devious!

Honey & Serena: whew…

Me: Now; Let's get this fic on the road!

Serena and Honey: *Glare with sweat drops*

Me: *Glares as eye brows start twitching* Just do the disclaimers.

Honey: *sighs* Oracle Cosmos does not own "Cutey Honey Flash".

Serena: Nor "Sailor Moon".

Me: And most certainly not "Yu-Gi-Oh" because if I owned any of these, I'd make this a movie! One More thing… This is mostly AU!

Serenity "Serena" Usagi Tsukino = Sailor Moon/Super Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity

Honey Kiseki Kisaragi = Cutey Honey/Hyper Honey/ (All the other Honeys of cores)

Yami Atem Sennen = Dark Pharaoh/Pharaoh Atem

Yugi Heba Sennen (Muto) = Light Pharaoh/Prince Heba

**Yelling/People talking at once/Loud emphases**

_Thoughts/Dreams/quiet emphases_

Other language/Writing

* * *

**Chapter 1: The day we met.**

**Ten years earlier**

"Serena! Hey Serena!" No response "Hey Meatball Head!"

A girl with blonde pig tails tied in a most Meatball like hair style, a white and powder pink shirt, blue pleated skirt, and pink and white sneakers, whirled to face a raven haired girl in a red dress and brown sandals, her friend, Rei Hino "**Stop calling me Meatball Head!**" The eight-year-old blonde shrieked shaking her fist.

"Then quit acting like one!" Rei yelled back pulling down her left lower eyelid and sticking out her tongue in a raspberry.

"I am not!" Serena yelled back making the same face.

"Then get that Meatball head of yours out of the clouds!"

Just then Serena's cousin, Honey, in a blue t-shirt and shorts, stepped in putting her hands on the foreheads and pushing them apart "We're going to be late for school, now both of you" she paused for a breath "**Stop arguing!**" She yelled and both girls flinched, backing away from the older blonde. "Well come on, cousin Mina is waiting for us." Honey said grabbing her younger cousin by the arm and dragging her off towards to the school building, her shorter blonde hair swinging around her shoulders and blue flip flops smacking on the pavement, Rei in toe.

When the group of three reached the gate of the school they were met and hugged by a blonde haired blue eyed girl in an orange dress, matching sandals and a red bow on the back of her head, who, almost immediately, began talking and leading the small group towards the doors. "I'm so glad you came! I made a new friend already! Come on I'll introduce you!" Mina said still pulling her cousins and Rei into the school.

Down the hall ways to a door which lead to a big classroom where little kids were sitting around in different places flipping through books, playing with toys and games. Mina finally let go and walked over to a short haired brunet sitting at one of the many desks.

She took the brunet's hand and lead her over to the small group "This is Tea, Tea, these are my cousins Serena and Honey and this Rei; my best friend." Mina finished excitedly, pointing to each in turn as Tea looked at the three of them with her light blue eyes before smiling and extending her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you." She said politely, and Honey reached out her hand to shake Tea's, who began looking between Honey and Serena "Are three triplets?"

The three blondes giggled "No," Serena said.

"We're cousins" Honey continued.

Then Tea turned to Rei "I like your hair" she said as the raven haired girl's violet eyes lit up.

"Really?" Rei said twirling around making her hair fan out before facing Tea again, who nodded.

"Well those two bonded quickly" Honey said and Mina nodded in agreement but Serena was staring at two boys at the other end of the room, playing a board game. They had the most peculiar hair styles she had ever seen, and that was saying something given her own choice in hair style, they looked like twins both with blonde bangs, black bases and violent violet tips, though one of the boys had blonde streaks going through his hair like lightning bolts and angular red eyesin a blue hoodie and jeans, while the other had one bang in the middle of his forehead and big, round purple eyes, a green hoodie and shorts.

Serena cocked her head to the side, looking at them as Honey and Mina peeked over her shoulder "What'cha you lookin' at?" Mina asked, then spotted the boys "Them? I think Tea said that their the Sennen twins err- something."

Just then the teacher came in "Good morning class, it's time to put the games and books away, because it's school time!" She said trying to make it sound exciting and only limitedly succeeding.

"_We aren't four anymore." _Serena thought as she began looking around for her name tag. When she found it she sat down, on left side of her a name tag said "Lita" on the right side said "Yami", Mina sat behind her and in front of her a girl with short blue the name tag "Ami" sat.

"Hi Ami!" Serena said, sitting down in her seat and making the blue haired girl turn and smile at her.

"Hello Serenity, how are you?" Ami asked. Ami, along with Lita and Rei were her friends from preschool through third grade, they, along with Mina, Honey and Serena had stuck together since then, and had already decided that they would be friends for ever.

Before Serena could answer her friend's question the teacher clapped her hands "Okay, let's settle down now, get to your seats!" She said as everybody finally began settling down and getting into their respective seats. Honey sat by the window with the purple eyed boy sitting in front of her, the brown haired, green eyed tomboy known as Lita sat in the seat to Serena's left and the red eyed boy with the weird hair sat to her right and began looking through his desk for something.

"_Oh, so he's Yami" _Serena thought looking at him _"Where have I seen him before?" _All of a sudden he looked up and she looked away, quickly turning her focus on her name tag, her face red for some unknown reason.

* * *

Reassess couldn't come fast enough for Serena.

She fell asleep about half way through and woke up when Mina's note hit her on the nose, which said: NO SLEEPING! All in messy upper case and Serena scribbled back in just as messy hand writing: SORRY! MINA-P!

The rest of the class seemed to go on and on… until finally "Okay all line up for reassess!" The teacher called at last. They all lined up and began filing out towards the play ground.

It was a typical play ground, it had two sets of swing sets, a large jungle gym, and some kinda castle play set. As soon as they got there, all the kids fanned out and began playing.

Suddenly Serena felt her arm being ceased and looked up to meet the light blue eyes of Mina "C'mon!" She said to Serena and Honey, dragging her cousins off towards the swings where Rei, Lita and Ami were already waiting.

As soon as she saw the cousins coming, Lita hopped off the swing and charged wrapping the three of them in a huge hug "I missed you guys so much, I can't believe school started already!" The long haired brunet said letting go of the three blondes, as they tried to get their breath back.

"We missed you guys too" said Honey, rubbing the sore spot on her arm, Lita's grip was strong.

"I'm goanna go get Tea! Then we can all play!" Mina said rushing off to find said short haired brunet.

"I'll be right back," Serena said, running off towards the fence, that guarded the play ground and backed up to a small field.

"Where are you going?" Called Rei, cupping her hands around her mouth so her voice would carry better.

"I just wanna see somethin'!" The bunny haired girl called back as she ran for the fence, only to smack into somebody, "Oops, sorry" she said standing up and looking who she bumped into.

"Sorry? Sorry?!" The boy, a big, **big **fourth grader boy, yelled as he pulled back his hand and Serena took a step back, shaking with fear as she covered her face with her hands "I'll show you who's sorry!" She waited for the hit to come… it never did.

"Leave her alone!" Said a slightly high pitched but still commanding voice from in front of her, she opened eyes and moved her hands. The boy, the weird haired boy, Yami, stood in front of her holding the fourth grader's wrist "It's not polite to hit girls." He said smirking.

The older boy snarled "**Ask if I give a–**"

"That's enough!"Said an angry voice as two of the teachers stalked towards them.

Yami dropped the boys wrist and the fourth grade boy almost immediately began crying, running over to the teachers "Miss! **Miss!**" He wrapped his arms around the female teacher's waist "He – he hurt me!" He said through fake tears, pointing at Yami.

Serena puffed out her cheeks like a blow fish, the nerve of this boy! "**He did not!**" She burst out waving her fist "You tried to hit me and Yami saved me! You're lying! He never hurt a hair on your head!"

"No! **You're **lying! He–"

"Alright that's enough!" The male teacher said, silencing their spat "The three of you are all going to the principal's office!" He yelled and began leading the three of them off towards the school.

* * *

Serena and Yami sat outside the principal's office, they could both hear their teacher, the fourth grade teacher, the principal, and the ten-year-old's interchanging voices. Serena shifted in her seat looking down at her light pink shoes and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She didn't know what to say, 'I'm sorry for yelling' or 'I'm sorry for getting you in trouble' and other thoughts.

Eventually she took a deep breath and let it out before saying "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Serena looked at the red eyed boy in amazement. What did he mean 'What for'?

"For – for getting you in trouble…" She said shifting her gaze from his intense red irises to her fumbling hands at the ends of her skirt.

He moved a hand over to her shoulder making her crystal blue gaze meet his ruby one "It's not your fault" he said softly but in tone that left no room for arguments "You didn't do anything, he is the one that should be saying sorry. First trying to hit you then he's lying about it-"

"But I bumped into him first!" She said, interrupting him and starting to cry.

Yami sighed pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and the back of her head "It's okay, he still had no business trying to hit you, and don't worry about me getting in trouble, I used to all the time back at my old school."

Serena looked up at him, amazed "Really?"

He nodded "Other big kids always tried to pick on Yugi and me; I stood up for both of us, though he's becoming braver and standing up for himself now."

Serena pulled away and whipped her eyes "Thanks, Yami."

"No problem, except one." He said making her blink and cock her head to the side "You know my name, but I don't think I know yours, or I can just call you bunny."

Serena crossed her arms and pouted slightly, making him grin "I'm Serenity, but you can call me Serena, everybody else does." She said.

His smile widened and he extended his hand "Alright Serena, we're friends now, right?" He asked.

She stopped pouting and starred at his hand for a second, then smiled up at him and shook it "Right!"

Just then, the door to the principal's office opened and the ten-year-old stepped out, glaring at Yami and Serena "Serenity. U. Tsukino, please come in." Came the principal's voice from inside.

* * *

As soon as the whole problem finally got sorted out, Serena was mobbed by her friends, cousin and cousin, all yelling at what she did to get sent to the principal's office and Serena had to relay the whole story of the boy, Yami, the talk with the principal and est.

"Wow so he helped you!" Lita said staring at Serena in awe "That was really brave of him."

"Like a knight in shining armor, huh?" Honey said elbowing her rabbit haired cousin and making her blush.

"Or better yet, a prince charming!" Mina said making Serena's face turn even redder.

"Okay you two, stop or you're going to make her melt" Said Ami.

* * *

Later, after school was over but before they all went home, Serena ran back out to the playground. What she had wanted to see was her little secret, something neither Honey nor Mina knew about.

She ran up to the fence, looking up at the top as she did so before beginning to climb, she slipped several times, and almost fell, but kept going as till she finally reached the top before climbing down the other side and fell about half a foot from the ground.

"Ow…" she said rubbing her behind, before she looked around. Dandelions. Endless dandelions. As far as the eye could see(or at least to the line of trees), dandelions, wispy white wishing ones and soft yellow eatable ones.

She smiled as she skipped amongst the beautiful weeds, humming under her breath.

"What are you doing?"

Serena immediately stopped humming and whirled around, there was Yami, his hands in his hoodie pockets, leaning against the fence, watching her.

Finally getting over her shock, Serena smiled and scratched behind her head sheepishly "Oh, nothing, just admiring the flowers…" She trailed off, why was it so easy and yet so hard to talk to him?

Yami looked down and began moving towards her, he stopped a few paces away and bent down. Before she could ask him what he was doing he came back up, holding two white dandelions and handed one to her "Here" he said, smiling "Make a wish."

"Let's both make one!" Serena said happily. She and Yami turned to the line of trees where the sun was setting and turning the sky purple, pink and orange.

"Ready?" Yami asked and Serena nodded, they both took a breath and blew. Wisps of dandelion fluff floated into the air and swirled off to the line of trees and they watched them before Yami turned to Serena again "What did you wish for?"

Serena giggled and he only made it worse by giving her a confused look "If I told you my wish, it wouldn't come true, now would it?" She said.

"I guess not…" Yami said scratching his head. Then there was an awkward moment when they just looked at each other not saying anything, Serena looked down at her feet and felt her face get all hot again. Was she blushing?

Finally, a slightly shrill voice saved them "**Serenity Usagi Tsukino, come back here or else I'll tell auntie Selenity, that you ran away!**" That would be Mina's voice.

Then another voice "Yami, where are my boy?" This voice was deeper, softer and obviously male.

"**Coming!" **They called at the same time.

Serena came over to him "Time to go!" Then she tapped his shoulder "Race you!" And took off.

"Hey, no fair!" Yami called, but still laughing as he easily caught up and over took her, reaching the fance before she did and was already half way up when she reached it.

They both finally got to the other side and sprinted back towards the school building, when they got there they were met by five people: Honey, Mina, Yami's brother Yugi, a man with dark brown hair and eyes in a brown three piece suit she recognized to be her uncle, Honey's father, and a short elderly looking man in with violet eyes and gray hair, wearing an orange bandana and green overalls, holding Yugi's hand.

"Hi grandpa" Yami said when he reached the group before Serena, who was only a few steps behind him, but when she reached them she say down on the ground and started panting like a puppy.

"Wow Serena, I don't think I've ever seen you run that fast!" Honey said, surprised.

"I have! Only when auntie Selenity is baking Lemon Morang." Mina piped up.

Serena scowled at her "Oh, be quiet…" She grumbled before standing up.

Just then her uncle chuckled, interrupting there little conversation, "Alright, let's get going, I don't need your mothers biting my head off" He said taking Honey's hand and began walking back through the school.

"Wait!" Serena called, she had no idea what possessed her to do what she did next, but she ran over to Yami, kissed him on the cheek and ran back to her cousins and uncle without saying a word.

So she didn't see that Yami's face just turned as red as his eyes.

* * *

Guten abend!

Hi, yes if you're about to tell me that I have other stories to get to, I know, trust me I know.

Any who, I hope you enjoyed, more chapters to come!

Review please!

Sincerely, Oracle Cosmos.


	2. EXURB AND SOPA PROBLEM, PLEASE READ!

**The Test of Time**

* * *

**Bad news, I copy and pasted this from Magi Magi Magician Gal's profile, I beg of you: READ! It's important!**

**"**The United States Government is trying to put policies in place that will effectively shut down FanFiction, deviantArt, and any other website associated with fan-made art work and literature. There is a petition up that will stop this, but there is only 11,501 signatures out of 100,000, and the deadline is April 13. The only reason for that is that these policies aren't getting as much publicity as the infamous SOPA policy, and we need to change that.

What I'm asking is for all of you to spread the word as far and wide as you can. The best way I have found to do this is an emergency update on popular stories, but even just putting it on your profile will help. Facebook, Twitter, PM-ing all of your friends, a journal entry on deviantArt, anything you can think of to make this general knowledge.

I'm appealing to my readers and watchers, and hope to make a small dent, but we can only do so much with so few of us.

Here is the link to the petition:

petitions .white house. gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8

I know some of you don't live in America and probably can't sign this, but I'm willing to bet that you have quite a few readers that do and can, so please spread the word.

We can't do this on our own, so please spread the word and sign the petition. Getting an account on the site is free.**"**

Please sign, or we lose FanFiction for good.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The day the world changed**

**Eight years earlier… Two years after previous chapter**

Ten-year-old Yugi Sennen, soon to be Yugi Muto, sat in the court room, near the front row, next to his twin brother, Yami, and their grandfather, Solomon Muto. Watching the lawyers as they argued on, and on, about who knows what!

No, he knew what they were arguing about. They were arguing about who would get what in terms of: furniture, money… and them. Yeah, which parent would get which child after the divorce was said and done. Their father was refusing to give them up, and their mother wasn't letting them get away from her either.

Both brothers were scared stiff that they'd separated, and moved to different places. Their father was going back to Egypt, where as their mother was going to move back to Domino City with their grandfather. And the likely hood of them ever seeing each other again was slim to none.

They were both hoping that they could stay together, as they clutched each other's hands and watched the trial with apprehension.

* * *

Sorry this is just an exurb, but I'm trying to spread the word without breaking FanFiction's rules.

Please at least take a look...

Sincerely, Oracle Cosmos


End file.
